The Book of Sabriel, Destiel, and all things Holy
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel are having a lovers quarrel, Sam's heartbroken after loosing Gabriel, and Chuck isn't sure when his books became an epic gay romance but he secretly doesn't mind. Come here for all sorts of pairing goodness and request your own one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I will be accepting requests on a first come first serve basis and will accept them by review or pm. Please review it fills my heart with joy and lets me know that you want me to update. Now onto the story!**

**I don't own supernatural. **

* * *

Gabriel sighed looking around the run down, beat up apartment room he was currently residing in. It was nothing like his normal posh luxury rooms and it only reminded him of how far he had fallen. After his run in with Lucifer he was zapped and nearly powerless, not to mention constantly in pain from the wound in his chest. He had managed to get a job at the local diner as a waiter and worked double shifts trying to earn enough money to find Sam and Dean. He had nearly died for them and he thought that would get him a little sympathy- from Sam at the very least and with the tallish Winchester on his side Dean wouldn't argue much. But until he could buy a reliable vehicle he was stuck. Seeing it was almost his shift he changed and headed to the diner.

"Heya Amber you think you can drive me home tonight? My chest is acting up again and I don't want to chance it." He asked a coworker he had befriended after he found out her parents had been hunters but she had dropped out of the life. He let her in knowing he had no choice and it turned out that they had actually got along pretty well.

"Sure Gabe. You take the back tables and try not to piss anyone off this time. Jerk or not we have to serve them food not bugs." She said smirking at him and he laughed.

"I make no promises you know that." He said an clocked in before getting to work sitting a family with two little boys down in his area and joking around making the kids laugh hoping for a good tip.

It was near the end of his shift when he heard a car pull in and his eyes widened a actual smile appearing on his face at the sight of the impala and Amber whistled.

"Nice car. I bet the driver's an ass though. Nice car, total douche, that's the way it always works. You take em. I'm gonna go clean up in the back." She said and Gabriel almost stopped her until he heard the door open and hid behind the counter.

"I hope they have good pie. I haven't had good pie for a while." Dean said looking around and leaning against the counter Gabriel was hiding behind not seeing him as he looked around at the décor.

"All you think of is pie Dean. I swear your brain must be made of it. Pie and Castiel, Dean's true loves..." Sam teased and Dean growled punching him in the arm.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I have someone and you're pinning after a dead guy. You know he was an ass anyway." He said and Gabriel winced not sure why Sam liking someone else would bother him. Before they could continue Gabriel stood up and feigned shock at seeing them unlike their shock which was very real.

"Funny seeing you two here..." He said yelping when Dean suddenly had him pinned to the wall by his shirt causing pain to course through his whole body.

"You worthless, piece of shit! Here I thought you had finally done the right thing and stood up for something but you've just been hiding out again!" He growled darkly his tone promising Gabriel a lot of pain but luckily Amber came to his rescue pushing Dean off of him causing Gabriel to side to the floor coughing and hacking feeling like his lungs were gonna get coughed up too.

"What the hell? You listen here ass-hole. Gabriel saved my life and is only here because I invited him after I found him near dead on the road in the middle of nowhere. He's hurt bad or I'm sure he would have smote your prissy ass already." She hissed helping Gabriel up and standing in between him and the Winchesters.

Gabriel's eyes trailed from Dean's disbelieving look to Sam who looked panicked, worried, and a little scared. He wasn't sure why since it was obvious what Amber said was true and Gabriel couldn't do a thing to them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked staring at Gabriel and walking closer while Dean looked at the three of them and snorted walking over to a table and plopping down seeming to have decided to just pretend Gabriel didn't exist.

Gabriel nodded sighing. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Amber. I owe you one." He said dusting himself off feeling pathetic at needing to be saved like that. She just waved him off.

"You really got to get better friends Gabe... I'll serve hot-head, you go rest." She said eyeing Dean and Gabriel nodded walking to a booth in the back and grabbing a first aid kit on the way feeling blood start to seep into his shirt.

"Gabriel, wait! Can I help you? You look in a bad shape and it would probably be easier for me to patch you up." Sam offered walking next to Gabriel who shrugged and nodded.

"I guess, if you want to I can use the help." He agreed leading him to a booth and taking off his shirt glad the place was empty. He wasn't as fat as he should be with his eating habit but he wasn't built either. Just sort of soft muscles. He chuckled a bit when he saw Sam staring at the wound on his chest knowing how bad it looked. It was a deep red stab wound that was black around it, plus with Dean's recent help it was bleeding with silver grace seeping out a with the blood.

"It feels worse than it looks. Here can you just wrap me up so I don't get blood and grace everywhere?" He asked handing Sam a roll of bandages. The younger Winchester snapped out of his daze and nodded taking the bandages and quickly went to work.

"You look like crap Gabriel. You're lucky I don't hate you anymore or I might have just killed you now rather than helping you." Sam muttered as he worked and then handed Gabriel his shirt after he finished so the archangel could put it back on.

"If I was a normal angel I'd be dead. As it is I got two more sets of wings so two more lives left in the game. I'm surprised Lucifer didn't finish me when he had the chance..." Gabe admitted and put everything away looking over to Dean as Amber slapped him before looking back at Sam as both of them laughed at Dean's expense.

"I'm glad you two showed up though. I wanna help out. I'm still in bad shape now but give me another month or two and I'll be at least at par with Cassie. Speaking of which where is my darling little brother?" He asked and Sam smiled a bit.

"You're welcome to come. I'll talk to Dean. Cas and Dean had a little... moment... and Dean screwed things up so we haven't seen him in a while." He admitted smiling wider at whatever had happened between Cas and Dean. "I'll get us some food, you tell me all about it, then We stop by my place so I can grab my bag." He suggested and Sam nodded both of them falling into easy conversation as Sam explained how Cas had told Dean he loved him and Dean had a melt down.

"I'm gonna miss you Gabe. Take care of him Sam and I swear to you Dean Winchester, you hurt Gabe and I'll hunt you down so watch yourself." Amber threatened while hugging Gabriel lightly. Gabriel laughed and soon he was in the back seat as Sam filled him in on the case telling him he can do research since he couldn't fight yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to ForeverJaganFan who requested:**

**"Even though Cas lost his grace...Dean still prayed to him. And even though Cas lost his grace...Cas still heard every word Dean said. Maybe it was Cas's way of staying in touch with heaven, or maybe it was his connection with Dean." Pairing: Heavy Destiel**

**I hope you like it and if anyone else has a request feel free to send it in. All pairings are welcome!**

* * *

Dean sighed after leaving Sam to do whatever they were going to do at the library and headed back to the hotel. He looked around the room and plopped on the bed after renewing the salt lines feeling a bit down. He had finally come to terms with his feelings for Cas but had no idea how to tell the former angel the truth. He prayed to him every night practicing what he would say, how Castiel would react, and then never actually said anything when he actually saw the angel though sometimes he swore Cas seemed to be waiting for him to say it out loud... he always said it was wishful thinking and kept his mouth shut.

Castiel was growing tired of waiting for Dean to tell him about the feelings he always confessed so easily in his prayers. He didn't know how he could still hear them since he was as human as Dean currently but he could and it was really irritating to have all your wishes fulfilled every night only to be pushed away again in the mornings.

"_Cas I know you can't hear this but I love you. I... understand if you don't, you know, uh, like me back, that way, but I had to say it... Please don't let it change anything. I... I don't want to loose you. I don't get it. Sam and Gabe hooked up like nothing yet here I am praying to no-one again pouring my heart out. Ugh. Does this make me seem like a love sick teenager? Don't answer that, well I guess you can't... I should probably call you and make sure you're okay..." _Cas chuckled as he walked up the steps to the room Dean was in as he listened in to Dean's current prayer. He really wished he could just appear behind Dean and kiss him if only to see the shock that would be on Dean's face but he was human now and had to travel like one now too. He sighed and knocked on the door trying to hide the way his body seemed to melt when Dean opened the door and their eyes met.

"I was just about to call you." Dean said hoping the blush he had wasn't noticeable and Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and say "I know."

Dean's whole body froze and he swallowed loudly. "Y-You know? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked moving to let Cas in as the angel suddenly broke their eye contact seeming confused if the slight tilt his head was making was any indication. "

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Cas finally asked looking back at Dean who nodded his stomach twisting at what the angel could have met by say he knew.

"Yeah, and what did you mean by that?" He asked and Castiel blushed, actually blushed and if Dean said it wasn't the most adorable thing he ever saw he'd be lying. Cas, bright red and fidgeting with his oversized trenchcoat embarrassed was now one of his top favorite Cas expressions, next to complete confused and very irritated.

"I, uh, well, you uh, you're prayers, you said you were going to call me." He said and Dean felt his heart drop as all the color drained from his face.

"My... prayers... as in... you can hear them?" He said fear flooding his entire being as Cas nodded. All his declarations, all the times he stumbled over his own words to say he loved Cas and the angel heard them all. Dean didn't know he had stopped breathing until Cas put a hand on his shoulder and he let out a huge breath, starting to freak out.

"Dean... Dean listen. I... Dean, DEAN!" Cas tried to talk as Dean started to hyperventilate and eventually the angel gave up and pressed his lips to Dean's unsure how the whole kissing thing worked but hoping he was doing it right.

Dean went completely frozen at Cas pressing his lips against his before he realized what was going on and he kissed Cas back starting to guide him on how to do it right. Finally feeling his lungs burning Dean pulled away panting giving a tiny smirk as Cas trailed after him nearly falling over but Dean caught him and pulled him to sit on the bed next to him. "So... you like me back?" He asked and Car did roll his eyes that time.

"Yes Dean. I like you back. I love you back. I was hoping that you'd tell me outside of your prayers but I guess this works as well as anything." He admitted and Dean laughed.

"I love you too Cas. I thought you couldn't hear prayers anymore." He said moving closer to Cas who nodded.

"I can't. I can only hear yours. I don't know why but it's probably because my father likes to meddle... What were you saying about Sam and Gabriel?" He asked and Dean relaxed chatting with his angel happily a whole layer of stress falling from his and they caught up stealing kisses here and there, and if Sam saw something they really shouldn't have the next morning, well, he didn't feel the least bit ashamed about loving the angel.

* * *

**Please review! The more I get the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter and I might write a few more today. Remember reviews are loved and requests adored. I do all pairings. Please feel free to suggest ideas you'd like too if you don't have a request of your own.**

* * *

"Gabriel... Gabe... no... no... NO!" Sam sat straight up in bed looking around the room glad to see Dean was out at the bar moping over the fight he had with Cas and not where he could be woken up by Sam's nightmares. Getting up Sam took an aspirin for his headache and then splashed some water on his face before staring in the mirror. He hadn't expected that the trickster archangel's death would hit him so hard.

He had become fond of the tiny angel after TV land and Gabriel started to leave little sweets in Sam's bags and notes here or there with lewd pictures but the exact information Sam needed. He knew it was Gabriel even though the angel hadn't shown himself and Dean seemed to not notice anything out of the ordinary. Sam had started replacing the notes with his own and purposely leaving little treats for the angel when left a place enjoying the help and thinking it was sort of fun. But then hotel hell happened and he lost his golden haired archangel. Seeing his body sprawled out, wings burnt into the ground behind him, Sam felt something inside of him break.

Dean had been worried at first not knowing why Sam was so cruel to the monsters they hunted when usually Sam was the one holding back. He even mentioned that it was like when Jess died, but after Sam yelled at him for even speaking her name Dean had finally stopped trying to talk just sending Sam worried glances. Then Sam seeing Dean and Cas together made the last piece fall into place for him. He had fallen for Gabriel and the angel was gone... forever... just like everyone else Sam loved. It was too much for the younger Winchester to take and lately it was all he could think of.

"Gabriel... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to stop all this from happening... It's all my fault." He sobbed into his hands.

* * *

Gabriel frowned as Sam woke screaming his name not long after they ran into each other at the diner. "Hey, hey, calm down Sammy. I'm right here." He said as Sam seemed to panic looking around the room he had gotten for the two of them while Dean and Cas shared a room across from them. Gabriel got up off his own bed and walked over sitting on the edge of Sam's as Sam saw him and seemed to let out a huff of air.

"Sorry if I woke you... nightmare..." Sam admitted to the angel letting one hand brush against Gabriel's lightly just to make sure he was really there and let out a little surprised noise and Gabriel crawled closer and wormed his way under the blankets next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked as Gabriel seemed decided not to move.

"First off it's cold and I needed warmth. Second you have a nice scent... like honeysuckle and... sugar. I don't know but I like it, and lastly I want to cuddle. Maybe you're not the only one with nightmares and I heard it helps." He said pulling Sam back down on the bed and wrapping around him like a koala making Sam snort feeling comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He didn't admit it but he liked the way the angel smelled too. Like fresh strawberries and chocolate. It calmed him and so did feeling Gabriel there with him but... there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with the man he secretly was enamored with clinging to him like he was a raft in a storm... he could feel Gabriel's breath puffing against his neck and it was starting to be too much.

"Gabriel... you need to move." He said trying not to sound rude and holding back a moan when Gabriel began to wiggle against him.

"Like this? Or do you mean move as in inside you?" Gabriel teased with a wink and Sam had enough pushing the archangel away and nearly growling as he pinned him underneath him and attacked his lips roughly.

"I meant out of the bed and back to your own but if you want to tease me like that..." He said his voice rough as he stared down at the tiny being that had so much power over him. Golden hair messy, lips swollen, smirk planted firmly on his face and deep amber eyes that seemed to hold a fire all their own.

"Then I guess I'll have to be punished..." Gabriel said kissing Sam to tell him it was okay for him to do what he wanted. Sam was too tired and sated to have nightmares after they finished and the weight of Gabriel resting on his chest reassured him that his angel was back and he'd never let anyone take him again- devil be damned.


End file.
